Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an asset storage technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an asset storage system and method, and a computer readable recording medium thereof.
Description of Related Art
In conventional asset storage modes, assets are mostly respectively developed and exist in the form of information entities, and the content of the assets is identified by utilizing markers, keywords and the like. For example, through a search page, a user fills a to-be-searched keyword in a user interface, so that a search engine performs searching according to the keyword input by the user, and presents the searching result on the search page.
However, after the related information entities are found by utilizing markers or keywords and the like, possibly due to the excessive amount of information entities conforming to the searching conditions, the user still has to examine program codes or information content to know whether the information content meets requirements of specific functions. In addition, the utilization of markers or keywords may cause inaccuracy in searching results possibly due to variance of marking methods used by respective users.
Therefore, an improved recommendation system should be provided.